The Mask
by Redskiez
Summary: He never thought this new transfer kid would be such a big deal. Rated M. Yaoi BL pwp "lemon" smut. Dedicated to Tumblr user chibikisame/FFN user KisamesLittleMermaid!


**The Mask**

* * *

**This has no plot what-so-ever. Complete pwp "lemon" smut. Highschool AU.**

* * *

The alarm woke Deidara, he drowsily reached over his head and turned off his alarm. The ray of sunshine seeped through his binds and into his room. He yawned and blinked the sleep out of his eyes, stretching his limbs until they pop. Deidara sat up and continued to rub his eyes, his lovely blonde hair in a messy bun. He glared at the calander and sighed. It was the first day of school, summer holiday ended.

Deidara stood up and grabbed his school uniform from the pile of clothes he left lying at the corner of his room, blocking most of the space to use the shoji door properly. He headed for the showers and cleaned himself. The blonde waltzed out, still half asleep. His hair dripping wet as he made himself a simple breakfast: some toast with butter and milk. He opened his door to get the milk freshly delivered by the milkman, but was despised to see that the milkman had gone and placed the bottle of milk right at the door, causing him to knock it over once again. Despite the fact that Deidara had placed a note on the area that would've stayed clear from the door that read: Please place milk bottle here, un!

He even drew the milk bottle and a smiley face on it. What more can you ask for?! Sighing, he shoved his foot into his slippers, having walking around his apartment barefooted, and trotted out, picking up the milk bottle and heading back in. He bluntly ignored his greeting neighbor, he should've got it by now that he was no morning person.

After closing his door, he placed down his milk and turned on the TV, listening to the news as he went back into his room to grab his schoolbag. He had no habit of getting one of those fancy side bags to match the fasion. He placed down his heavy bag on the chair and took his toast out of the toaster right on time and buttered them up. He finished the two pieces of bread quickly and drank the milk quickly as well.

Glancing at the time, he realized he was a few minutes ahead of his usual schedule. Shrugging, he grabbed his bag and opened the door, not expecting to be greeted harshly by his grandfather who he thought was sleeping.

"TURN OFF THE TV AND LOCK THE DOOR." The old man's voice can be easily heard from the thin shoji door and Deidara sighed. He grabbe the remote and turned off the TV. However, he left the door unlocked. 'Its not like (name) brings keys with her every time she goes out for a party.'

He headed downstairs and took off for the bus stop, not willing to get a black mark at the first day of school.

Deidara sat at his desk, completely bored out of his mind as he stared mindlessly outside the window. His new class was absolutely disappointing.

Hidan, his best friend, was no longer in the same class as he is. He's in the same class as his enemy and the teacher is impossibly boring. The only thing that spiked his interest was the empty seat in front of him in the group of table he was sitting at.

After a few minutes, the teacher stood up and a strange kid, one that Deidara never saw around campus, walked in slowly. He was strange because... He was wearing a mask. The orange swirly mask can catch anyone's eye from miles away, though the problem is, it seems only Deidara was the one bothered by this. The class seemed confused at first, but after the explanation of "he had an accident during his childhood" was given to the class, everyone seemed satisfied. Everyone but Deidara, that is.

Tobi, that was the kid's name.

Deidara is too curious for his own good. He was determined the see the face behind the mask.

Tobi growled, Deidara had been following him for half the school day now! He turned around sharply. Seeing the blonde standing dumbfounded a few steps behind him. "Why are you following me?" He muttered, walking over to him.

Deidara gasped, he wasn't really expecting this kid to be so... Straight forward! He stumbled for words. "Um, um I... I was uh. I... You know, maybe I should just go, hmm." He muttered, turning around and heading down the corridor.

He turned a corner before stopping there. 'What am I even doing? Oh yeah, trying to follow him and see if he would take it off. Why would he ever do that. He doesn't even take it off when he's using the toilet! He doesn't get sweaty in there?' He stopped his musing thinking Tobi must've already gone and thought he had left. Well, time to follow him again.

Tobi has been the most annoying, he had been greeting everyone with his silly greeting and calling everyone senpai. The only person that Tobi didn't greet was Deidara. And that kinda makes Deidara sad, he wanted some kind of attention from the masked man, so he can try a different approach. Maybe get his trust and show him his face.

He didn't even realize the bell had rung until everyone was storming back inside the classroom. He followed the crowd back and sat down at his desk. He was going through his usual doodling before a note was placed onto his desk.

Deidara blinked at the note, hoping it was not some of those bullies. After curiosity getting better of him, he placed down his pencil and picked up the note. He opened the paper from it's neat folding and revealed it's content. The writing was neat and masculine. It read: "Why are you following me?"

He bit his lip, looking up and glancing at Tobi, but Tobi was already staring at him. Deidara laughed humorlessly and looked back down. He knew this wasn't the topic to discuss where their groupmates can here, so he wrote. "I just want to be your friend." He lied, placing the note back on Tobi's table.

"That's a bit creepy." Tobi wrote down, what kind of person goes and follows people around to be _friends_? He returned the paper and briefly gave his attention to the teacher.

"Fine, I want to see under your mask."

"My mask?" Tobi was suspicious, no one had ever questioned what was beneath his mask; they often took his word for an accident. Sure he had a couple of bullies wanting to see what's beneath his mask as well. "Ok, fine. However, you will pay a price. Where do you want to meet? It has to be somewhere private."

"I know somewhere private. The third level toilet is empty because people think it's haunted."

"Childish, but it'll do. We'll meet there at lunch time, sharp."

* * *

Deidara pushed open the door, the creaking sound echoing around the empty toilet. He had eaten at recess in case Tobi would hold him up for the whole lunchtime. He couldn't see anyone inside, though he hadn't given a good look at the stalls. The blonde walked slowly, heading to the edge of the room to make sure there was no one for sure.

He was taken by surprise when someone pulled him into the last stall. Deidara was going to scream, but the person was faster, he had snaked his hand around and covered his mouth.

"Mmph!" Deidara struggled, only to be pinned down and pressed against the stall wall. He pressed his hands against the wall, trying to push himself against his attacker.

"Scream and you won't get to see my face."

Deidara instantly realized who his attacker was, he nodded furiously just so he can breath without Tobi's body pressed against his and his hand in his mouth. He sighed in relief when the pressure was gone, he turned slowly to face Tobi, his mask still in the way of his face.

"Remember you have to pay a price." Tobi said, reaching down to pull Deidara's hand up, resting it at the edge of his mask. "Pull it up and there is no return."

Deidara momentarily wondered what the 'price' was. He bit his lip, his fingers grasping the edge of the mask. "First... What's the price?"

He heard Tobi chuckle, "pull the mask up and you'll find out."

'Here goes... Everything.' Deidara thought, taking a deep breath and pulling the mask up.

At the same instant, he felt Tobi's hand slip up his chest and undoing his cardigan. Deidara shivered, his heart pounding as his mind rushed through every possible idea of what he will be doing. They were in the toilet. No one will come in; but even with that, Tobi had closed the stall door and locked it.

Deidara found himself staring at Tobi's face, half of it was covered in scars. He stared into the depth of the firey red eyes, feeling drawn to them. He couldn't find himself to stop Tobi's touches. The blonde slowly leaned in, slowly pressing his soft lips against the raven's slip lips.

Tobi was taken back slightly, though he closed his eyes and melted into the kiss. He pulled back when his lungs screamed at him for oxygen. Panting, the raven began to undo Deidara's school uniform.

Deidara screamed inwardly, he wasn't that innocent in the mind and he was obviously not that naive. His mind raced: was looking at someone's face worth losing _this_? He took a deep breath, reaching up and digging his nails into Tobi's shirt, feeling the raven's fingers brush over his nipple. Deidara's mind was fogged with lust, unable to even think about the concenquences of this action. He subconsciously wanted to undress Tobi as well, but seeing as they only had a lunchtime...

Deidara briefly wondered when he had gone homosexual; surely this wouldn't turn him on so much if he was straight? He had never been too attracted to females, though never once had he had a crush on a male. He pushed all these thoughts aside.

Tobi buried his face at the crook of Deidara's neck, licking and sucking at the flesh. He bit down lightly and made sure it left a mark. He knew he shouldn't have, other students may wonder where the blonde had got this from. But surely Deidara would think of a good excuse.

Tobi's hands traveled down and undid Deidara's school trousers, he skipped over the obvious bump on the others briefs and let the pants fall on the ankles of the blonde. The raven never thought his plan would actually work, he had never tried this before and was kind of guilty for doing this. But that look on the younger male's face made him surge with courage. He knew Deidara wanted it too. Tobi has much more self control and was fully aware of his actions, he wondered what will happen after this. Would Deidara tell the teachers? This was just his first day... He doesn't want to get kicked out. He shook his head softly, turning Deidara around and pressing him against the stall wall once again before sticking his hand into the briefs of the other, groping the others bulge and tugging at it softly when the whines and complains finally reached to him.

Tobi was slightly surprised at how much this had turned Deidara on, was the blonde gay? He never showed signs of it or seen any of the other students react to him as if he was gay. Perhaps he was gay, but just wasn't open about it. The Uchiha groaned and unconsciously humped the butt of the blonde, recieving a moan in return. Taking this as an okay signal to move on just one more step, Tobi took his free hand and undid his fly, taking out his aching member from its confinement and pulled down Deidara's briefs as well.

Deidara gasped when he felt the heat of the others member near the rump of his ass, he shivered, knowing full well what will happen next. He shivered when the cold air hit the hot flesh of his burning rod, though Tobi's scarred hands continued to give it warmth, and thus giving him pleasure. He groaned when the taller male started to move his hands up and down, sliding his foreskin and creating friction that sent shivers down his spine. Even when he touched himself, his body has never reacted in such a way. He pressed his cheek against the cool material of the stall wall, moaning as his body shook uncontrollably.

Tobi took his free hand and stuck three fingers in Deidara's mouth. "Suck." He ordered, his voice thick with lust and need. Deidara stared at the fingers and glanced at Tobi, confused at the order but did not disobey it. He took the digits in his mouth and sucked, coating them with saliva as he dragged his tongue over them.

Tobi shivered, taking the fingers from Deidara's mouth and spread Deidara's legs a bit, earning a squeak. He teased the puckered hole and Deidara gasped loudly. "W-What are you doing!" He panted out, still slightly flustered because Tobi's hand has yet to cease moving.

"It's part of the price..." Tobi trailed off, seeing the fear in Deidara's clear blue eyes. "D-do you want to stop...?" Tobi asked, completely aware that he is actually forcing the blonde into doing something he wasn't ready or wasn't even interested in doing.

Deidara stared up at Tobi, blinking at the red eyes. He wondered where all of this kindness came from, wasn't he so eager a few moments ago? He saw the guilt in Tobi's eyes and softened, he cared. Deidara shook his head, "don't stop. I love it." He muttered, he wasn't lying, he had been a wreck of pleasure ever since Tobi had laid his hands on him.

Tobi hesitated slightly before pushing a finger into Deidara's entrance, feeling the blonde shift around him. Deidara groaned, the finger pushed and prodded his insides, though it only caused discomfort. He groaned when Tobi added the second finger and began a scissoring action. The action caused a slightly burning sensation and he whimpered; he felt Tobi's hand move faster on his cock, so he tried to only focus on that friction.

Once the third and final finger was added, Tobi twisted and forced the digits in deeper, trying to reach the sweet spot of the blonde. He knew he had found it when Deidara gasped and his muscles spasmed. He thrusted in a couple more times before pulling out, recieving a disappointed groan from the blonde.

Tobi hushed him softly before positioning himself, his hot head pressed against the cheeks of Deidara's ass and his entrance. Tobi reached up and intwined his fingers with the blonde's. He tightened his grip on Deidara's penis before pushing his own inside if Deidara. He made sure he was slow at this, so he wouldn't hurt the blonde.

Deidara let out a loud whimper when he felt Tobi push in, he felt his inside being stretched to the max and was rather surprised; never did he realize there was this much room. But then again, he had never tried this before.

His eyes sting as tears fell down his cheeks, he blinked hard to get rid of most of them so he can see; not that he can see much from this position. Tobi halted all his movements once he was fully inside, he pressed himself against the smaller male, waiting for him to adjust.

Deidara bit his lips, bucking backwards into Tobi when he adjusted to his size. Tobi took the signal and began thrusting slowly, making sure it didn't hurt Deidara too much, letting him have time to adjust.

Deidara whimpered and groaned with every thrust, until he hit that one magical spot that sent shivers down his spine. He stifled his own moans, knowing that if anyone walking by the toilet would hear it if he let himself go. Tobi picked up his pace, making it harder for Deidara to keep his moans in a low volume. His whimpers increased when Tobi matched his pumping with his thrusts.

Not a few moments later, Deidara released, his seed shot and coated a small area of the stall wall. Tobi groaned when Deidara tightened around him, giving a couple of thrusts before burying himself as deep as he can before he released himself, filling Deidara to the brim as his hot seed spread in his insides.

Deidara panted, leaning hard against the wall. He groaned when Tobi pulled out, feeling his seed beginning to dribble out. The blonde gasped a little when Tobi picked him up and set him on the toilet seat, he blushed when he saw Tobi's... He covered his face like a shy little girl.

Tobi laughed and grabbed some tissues, cleaning himself up before grabbing a fresh punch for Deidara. "Clean yourself up, you don't want cum leaking all over your underpants and trousers." He chuckled, handing the tissues to the blonde and grabbing fresh ones for himself so he can wipe off Deidara's cum from the toilet stall wall.

They cleaned up in silence before the bell rung, alerting the pair that they need to return to the classroom in five minutes. Deidara was having trouble deeming himself "cum-free", and his knight in shining armor came to his rescue. Tobi threw away a good handful of toilet paper before Deidara was content. Tobi helped Deidara up, zipping up his fly and waited for Deidara to put on his pants. He then unlocked the door and let Deidara out first, laughing softly behind his back as Deidara fumbled with the buttons of his shirt.

Tobi hugged him from behind and helped him button up his school uniform and cardigan. Tobi placed his mask back on his face as he walked ahead of Deidara and opened the toilet door, turn to look at Deidara over his shoulder with his normal goofy grin. "Race ya to the classroom, Deidara-senpai!" He shouted before taking off.

"H-Hey! Wait! You cheated!" He smiled softly as he took off after the other, he liked being called senpai.

* * *

Hey guys! Red here;

Oh wow, another smut one-shot. I'm just trying to improve... No plot what-so-ever! Doesn't make a lot of sense why he would just jump in and get fucked like that, I tried to explain it because not a whole lot of people understood what "pwp" means.  
pwp = plot? what plot?  
also twt = timeline? what timeline?

THAT MEANS THERE IS NO PLOT! JUST PURE SMUT AND SOME FOREGROUND AT WHY THEY GOT IN TO FUCKIN. There isn't meant to be any depth here.

If you enjoyed, taking half a second to leave a review (rating?) would be much appreciated, and I'll see you later... PEACE!


End file.
